


Letters From the Road

by cipherninethousand



Series: Sleepless Nights [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver writes a short, agitated letter to his fool of a sister in Skyhold.  He knows what type of trouble she gets into, and he's going to head it off at the pass or come after her.  Her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From the Road

Carver waits until Aveline's gone off for first watch. As she reaches the edge of the trees, he throws off his blanket to dig in his pack for parchment. It's at the very bottom, under a pouch that holds quill and ink. He unrolls it to write a simple line across the top.

_** DON'T BE STUPID. ** _

Almost, he ends the letter there, but that's a waste of paper. Not to mention Moira deserves more chewing than that. Carver takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he writes more.

_Moira,_

_The rumors out of Skyhold reek of your meddling. It may be the Inquisitor getting the credit, but I know that the dwarf is there; and where the dwarf is, your trouble isn't far behind._

_~~Don't be~~_

_~~Stop meddling~~_

_Andraste's tits. Do me a favor and lay down your nobility for once in your bloody life. You aren't the Champion any more, so stop acting like you are. You don't owe anyone a thing. Be selfish. Go back to Starkhaven and make babies with Fenris and Sebastian. Just do anything but getting yourself muddled in things that you don't need to, please._

_If the rest of the Wardens have gone mad, don't go to Weisshaupt. Don't try to deny it either. I know you. If I find out that you went anyway, I'll come after you myself._

_-Carver_


End file.
